Old Memories and New Beginnings
by Emery Saks
Summary: Picking up after The Newness of It All, this story is two months before Never a Peaceful Moment and details how a certain Frederick Lightoller came to be First Mate under Captain Amelia's command. Part 2 of 3 of the In the Beginning trilogy.
1. Heavy Shoes to Fill

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Treasure Planet." I just write this because I like it. Don't sue me. _

Frederick Lightoller was doing his best to contain the infectious grin that threatened to overtake his handsome features. The crisp lines of his linen shirt and snug fit of the latest breeches in fashion were no doubt partly responsible for the many admiring glances he received as he made his way through the busy spaceport. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle with an infectious laughter eagerly as they scanned the horizon for his destination. As a young cadet, it had always been his most fervent desire to serve under the famed Captain Amelia and her ship, the _RLS Legacy_. A case of the Dabuxian flu had kept him from a mid-term solar cruise with her his first year, and then, much to his horror, she had announced her retirement two summers later.

On the heels of that crushing announcement, it had seemed pointless in pursuing his dream. After all, he had one more year left before graduation and then another four before he could possibly think of leaving the Navy. Added to that was the fact that her lifelong First Mate had followed her in to retirement and accepted a position on her private crew. Lightoller quietly filed away his dream and set about making a name for himself in the Royal Navy. As the end of his initial service time came to an end, the freshly-promoted Lieutenant agonized whether to continue his time in the service of his home world or to follow in the footsteps of those who took private commissions. Finally, the desire for a calmer life had won out. He would take a private commission and say goodbye to the days of chasing renegades and trading canon fire with illegal traders. He had saved up a nice sum during his commission. It was his hope that he'd have enough to purchase a small vessel and begin his career as a private merchant. Or at least, that had been his plan.

Casting his mind back over the events of the past few months, it would have been an understatement to say the invitation he had received to serve as First Mate had been rather unexpected. It had been his last day on the _Constellation_, and as his captain bid him farewell, he had slyly smiled and slipped the sealed letter in to his hand with a cryptic "maybe now you'll understand just how truly easy I was on you, lad."

For the first minute after his eyes had taken in what was on the paper, he had stood frozen, unable to quite believe what he'd just read. He'd scanned it again to make certain that his eyes truly were seeing what he thought he was seeing. After that, things had been a blur.

Communication calls to his family and friends, some hurried research about the history of the _Legacy_ since its removal from the Fleet, its missions and more importantly, Captain Amelia's life after the Navy had been his top priority. One week later, he found himself on a transport to the heart of the capital city and neatly deposited at Crescentia space port.

Lightoller frowned as he stepped from the gangway onto the deck of the ship, the muggy haze that floated across the sparkling bow of the _RLS Legacy_ bathing him in its warmth. He immediately noticed the mechanical efficiency in which the ship operated. He had been on his share of ships, from the woefully undermanned to the state-of-the-art, but standing below the vessel docked before him made him stop short and stare in open-mouthed wonder. She was beautiful. He could swear the sleek rigging was sparkling – nay, shimmering – in the sunlight that was filtering between the solar sails.

As a breeze trailed across the deck bringing momentary relief from the biting heat, it caught the paper he was holding, and he looked down at the correspondence that fluttered in his hand.

_RLS Legacy_

22.65.45

Mr. Lightoller,

Having recently gained knowledge of your retirement from the Royal Navy, this communication serves to extend to you a formal invitation for the position of First Mate aboard the _RLS Legacy_. Report promptly at 0700 on the first Monday of the month directly to my Ready Room.

Captain Amelia

Lightoller glanced at the correspondence once more, still in disbelief that he had been the one chosen as the new First Mate for the _Legacy_. Like any sailor, he had heard tales of the great ship and its legendary captain while studying at the Academy. After his graduation, he'd even had the opportunity to train within the _Legacy_'s squadron during battle maneuvers while serving aboard the _RLS Constellation_. It had been with much awe that he'd joined the senior officers for mess one evening in the galley. He could still recall the feeling of wonder listening to them banter about with various incursions they'd fought during their careers. He remembered hoping that he, too, would someday have exciting tales to tell like they had. Now, standing here on deck of one of the most famed ships in all the Etherium, he wasn't quite certain if he was ready to face the formidable captain.

Making his way to her stateroom, he reflected on everything he had heard about Captain Amelia during his time at the Academy and in the fleet. From what he had been able to piece together, he was confident that she was an impeccable officer. Recently, he'd heard tales of some skirmishes with pirates, but having only gathered that through spaceport gossip, he wasn't sure how much credibility to afford those stories. Still, if anyone could go up against pirates and walk away from the encounter, he'd bet money it would be the captain of the _Legacy_. That thought was strangely comforting, he decided as he stopped in front of the magnificent mahogany door that separated him from his future commanding officer. Although he hadn't yet met the captain – an oversight he found mildly disconcerting – he hoped they would get along well. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to turn on a little of the old Lightoller charm that had proved so useful in his Academy days.

He took a deep breath to compose himself and sent up a quick prayer to who might ever be listening before landing two sharp raps on the heavy door before him.

"Enter."

XXX

The door pushed inward, admitting a young man in a starch-pressed uniform, and Amelia took advantage of the officer's momentary distraction to survey his appearance as he turned and swiftly shut the door behind him. Whereas Mr. Arrow had towered over her, Frederick Lightoller stood only a few inches above the crown of her head. His tabby color possessed a glossy glow, and Amelia had no doubt that this sailor was quite capable of turning a few heads. The stark white smile he flashed her was instantly disarming and as he drew nearer, she could see that his eyes were a brilliant blue.

_Yes, definitely capable of turning heads_, she thought to herself. Deciding it best to keep that observation silent for a while, she stood.

"Mr. Lightoller, you come highly recommended," Amelia began without preamble and gestured to a chair at the conference table. "Please, sit. As you know, the search for this position has been rather hasty and, by necessity, quickly filled." She rounded the corner nearest him and strolled to the large window at the far end of the room, taking a moment to gaze out at the shimmering blue sky before her.

Amelia knew a hasty and necessary decision wasn't exactly what any officer wanted to hear in reference to their selection, but before allowing him the opportunity to ask for clarification, she turned around and spoke.

"I will readily admit the standard has been set rather high. I run a tight ship. I expect my officers to be in line with that and will accept no dilly dallying from anyone under my command. I am accustomed to experience from those under my command. My former First Mate did a bang up job of seeing that daily operations were brisk and efficient. I expect no less from you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. But if I may," he ventured slowly, "it doesn't sound to me like you think I'm the best man for this position. Perhaps you'd be better off with someone you have more confidence in?" He glanced at the photograph of her and her First Mate that stood perched on the sill. Noticing his gaze, Amelia followed it and gave a sad smile when she realized what had captured his attention.

The large man towering high above her was quite imposing, but Amelia knew Lightoller could easily discern an air of camaraderie and affection between the two.

"Arrow was a dear friend," she admitted without embarrassment. "He stood by me during firefights, belligerent crews, nursed my battle wounds and was always there to offer sound advice when I needed it. More importantly, I had his unwavering devotion and support." She sighed heavily. "He will be sorely missed."

"He sounds like a fine man," Lightoller acknowledged, standing from his chair and moving to where Amelia stood. "And I wish I could have known him. But captain, I will never be Mr. Arrow. I'm Frederick Lightoller. If it's a carbon copy you want, I am not your man," he informed her in a respectful but firm voice.

At this, Amelia finally smiled and turned to him with an arched brow. "Oh don't be daft, Lightoller. I realize I can never replace Mr. Arrow. And I do want you."

"Are you certain, ma'am?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm certain. I would never have contacted your previous command had I not been."

Lightoller's surprise was evident his eyes as the bright blue orbs grew larger. "You contacted my command? I was under the impression… that is, to say, I was told there was a general posting and my command submitted my name for consideration."

"Which is the information they were instructed to tell you." She moved across the deck and retrieved a cup of tea from her desk. "I didn't want you coming here with an inflated ego."

"Captain, are you telling me I was your first consideration?" He sounded as if couldn't believe that could be correct.

"No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Oh, well, good, because that seemed a bit farfetched to me."

"You were my only consideration," Amelia casually informed him. She took a quick sip of her tea to hide the smile that threatened to break through at the young man's disbelief. It wasn't fair of her to toss the bit of information out so casually, but oh it was fun!

"Your… ah… only consideration?" Lightoller, who Amelia suspected was rarely at a loss for words, looked as if he was desperately searching for something – anything – to say to cover his complete disbelief at this surprising disclosure.

Amelia looked around the room thoughtfully before leveling her steady gaze at him. "Mr. Lightoller, if you are going to be prone to repeating my every word, I fear we shall never accomplish anything. Is this going to be a common occurrence?"

Lightoller had the good grace to blush before shaking his head. "Of course not, Captain. It's just that I'm… well, to be frank, I'm surprised, honored and a bit intimidated by your faith in me."

"Tish tosh," she admonished, waving her hand in the air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Lightoller, I have many things to do." She cocked her head at the door.

"Of course, Captain. I understand." He placed his hand on the door, prepared to leave, but turned back quickly. "Captain?"

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, the young man squared his shoulders, "Thank you for this honor. I promise to do everything in my power to assure that that trust is well placed."

"Glad to hear it," Amelia nodded and motioned him through the door. As she watched him head down the corridor, she gave him a wicked grin and tossed out, "After all, it'd be a shame to have to go through the trouble of replacing another crewman after only a few short weeks."

The incredulous look splashed across his face as he whirled around was received only by an empty corridor as Amelia's door shut with a solid thud which masked the laughter of one very amused Felid captain.


	2. Just a Touch of Doubt

Delbert was running late. It perturbed him to find himself so behind schedule, but when the transit system decided to halt all departing trains out of the main center, there was really nothing he could do.

Still, he was late. Glancing at his watch, he let out a frustrated sigh. Amelia would not be happy. After all, he'd promised her he'd be on time.

_"And you're certain you'll be there?" she had asked, eyes peering at him over her cup of morning tea. "It's important that you be punctual." _

_Delbert gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Amelia, I am the definition of punctual. It's my nature." _

_Amelia had merely smiled. "So is bumbling fool, Doctor, but lately, you've seemed better at vanquishing that demon. It paints me to see all your charming traits disintegrate before my very eyes." _

_"Ha ha." And he took another sip from his steaming cup. _

But now, it seemed Amelia's concern had been founded. Although, in his defense, it wasn't _his_ fault that an electrician had decided to cut the wiring for the transport's main circuit board.

Still, he didn't think that would really matter. When Amelia gave an order – or request as was her preferred term – she expected it to be honored. Granted, she was much more relaxed than she had been when they'd first began seeing one another four months ago. Back then, it had been a difficult transition for the two of them. Finding a happy medium between their two personalities had been no easy task, and they were still working on it. There had been that episode last week, when she'd misunderstood his reaction to her particularly stressful day. That had been an adventure. He winced recalling her fiery outburst until he'd managed to explain himself.

_Fiery_.

There really was no other word to aptly describe his awe-inspiring space captain. A slight smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Actually, there were other words, but he'd probably do best not to mention them in her company. He was battling enough heat right now with the sun's blinding rays shining down upon him. No need to add any more to his plate.

Delbert raised a hand to his brow in an effort to shield his eyes from the bright reflection off the windows of the shops lining the port and searched for Amelia's ship. It was almost mid-day and most of the ships had already launched. The few still hovering in their bays were running on minimal crews, and the _Legacy_ was no exception.

Amelia had told him that she would have to spend the majority of her return undertaking the monumental task of replacing Mr. Arrow. She had shipped out on her last expedition with an interim mate, and he had fared well, but Amelia had confided to Delbert that she felt there was someone better… someone who would complement her command style and not be afraid to approach her if they thought her to be out of line. To Amelia, that was a vital quality her new First Mate must possess in droves. The ability to recognize the need to question her authority when necessary and the courage to actually do it were paramount to a successful relationship.

Delbert couldn't have agreed more, but still, deep down, insecurities continued to peck at him and feed on the doubts that still occasionally surfaced in this still-quite-new relationship. Although he would never voice it to Amelia, it bothered him to think of another man stepping in to the role that Arrow had filled so competently. The thought of another man being there to support her, to challenge her ideas and to be someone she depended on bothered him. Those were supposed to be his roles now.

Shaking his head, he chided himself aloud.

"Delbert, get a hold of yourself. Pull it together. She chose you." He took in a deep breath as his chest puffed up a bit. "That's right, old boy, she chose you." His steps grew lighter. "Besides, Mr. Arrow was a seasoned spacer. An older gentleman. More of a father figure. I'm sure she'll choose someone along those lines."

Satisfied with this reasoning, Delbert picked up his pace. Wasn't Amelia always telling him how much she despised Academy "up-starts" and the young spacers who looked as if "they received their first razor with their commission, the ninnies!"

Smiling to himself, he began to whistle and nodded engagingly at a young Felid who passed him on the _Legacy_'s gangplank as Delbert boarded.

He had nothing to worry about with her new First Mate. Nothing to worry about at all.


	3. Kissing Away Those Insecurities

Amelia wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter subsided, and she strolled back across the room to watch as young Lightoller emerged from the decks below and made his way to the gangplank. He really was a bright young officer, and from everything she had heard about the man, a bang-up spacer, as well. His commanding officers had assured her of his reliability, as well as his intuition and ability to think quickly on his feet when sailing through the Etherium. She sincerely hoped, for his sake as well as hers, that he was everything they had said and more. She needed someone she could depend on, and while there would never be another Arrow, she had a sneaking suspicion that this young fellow could eventually become a close second.

Still chuckling, she watched Lightoller offer a polite nod to Delbert as he passed by. She wasn't sure, but she could've have sworn she heard whistling coming from her dear astrophysicist as he bounded _– my gods, was he actually taking the steps two at a time?_ – down in to the belly of the ship.

Shaking her head in wonder, her eyes once again followed Lightoller as he made his way off the _Legacy_ and watched as he navigated his way through the spaceport. A moment later, she heard a light knocking on her door. Without turning from the window, she called out, "Come in, Doctor," before resuming her observation.

"Are they sending you away so soon again?" Delbert immediately questioned as he stepped in to the room. He shrugged out of his overcoat and carefully placed it on the rack near the heavy oak door. Amelia turned from her place by the window and took a moment to finish her tea before discarding it on the table which occupied the center of the room. It was only then that she focused her attention upon him.

"You're late."

"I am," Delbert agreed while removing his hat. "But," he continued with a hand held up to forestall any argument she might have for him, "it was out of my control. The MTS thoughtfully decided to hold all departing trains this afternoon, so I had to find alternate means of transportation." He moved to where she stood and gave her a quick kiss. "Did you just receive a new expedition?"

Amelia looked puzzled. "Why do you ask that?"

"The young man who just left," Delbert motioned down below. "I passed him as I was coming onboard. I assumed he was a courier."

"Hardly," Amelia laughed, shuffling through a pile of papers. "That, my dear Doctor, is my new First Mate – Lightoller."

Delbert's eyes widened considerably. "That dashing fellow is your new mate… ah First Mate?"

Amelia lifted a manicured nail and inspected before raising her eyes to his. "Indeed, he is."

"But, he's so… so… young!"

"And handsome and dashing," Amelia added breezily.

"Yes, that too," Delbert nodded miserably before looking at her in horror. "Wait, what?!""

Laughing, Amelia reached up and laid her palm against his face. "I'm teasing you darling, but your jealously is utterly charming, Doctor."

"I am not jealous," Delbert huffed indignantly. "Why should I believe jealous of some young naval officer with impeccable taste in clothing? It's just that he… he…"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Well he… and…" Delbert looked around as he tried to come up with one good reason for his obvious discomfort regarding her new officer. Apparently finding none, he finally settled on, "His breeches are finer than mine."

The observation was uttered in a low, defeated voice. Plopping down on to a chair, he covered his eyes with one hand. "Oh dear."

Amelia broke out into a full chuckle. "Oh Delbert, you are beyond comical." She reached down and looped her arms over his chest, bringing her chin to rest on his shoulder. "Honestly darling, I'm not seeing you because of your stellar sense of fashion. Were that the case, you never would have stood a chance," she teased.

Delbert frowned. "I happen to like my attire." He reached down and fingered the lining of his coat jacket. "It's durable. And comfortable. And soft. And… and distinguished," he added lamely.

"As I said before, beyond comical." Laughing softly, Amelia ran a hand along the soft material of his breeches. "But," she added, "I must agree with your assessment. The material is undeniably soft."

"Err... yes, it is," he gulped, his eyes widening as Amelia trailed her hand trailed along the fabric. He struggled for something to say, but after a moment of stunned silence, Amelia took pity on him and pulled her hand away, leaving the Canid still gaping at his breeches.

"Ah Delbert, you make me smile," she breathed against his cheek. "And for that, I thank you. It has been a long and maddening week." Straightening, she disengaged her arms from around him and stood. She began to walk toward her desk, but was stopped when Delbert's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him once more.

"Permission to kiss the captain?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm so sorry, but the captain is currently unavailable," Amelia drawled. She raised a seductive brow at him. "Will Amelia suffice?"

Delbert cocked his head in mock seriousness before cheekily asking, "I don't know. What does she have to offer?"

Amelia grinned and brought her lips to his.

XXX

The lone deckhand on duty lifted his head and listened carefully. He could've sworn he'd heard the distinct sound of feminine laughter float from somewhere above the deck. He waited a moment, but heard only silence.

Shaking his head, he shrugged it off. The only other person on board at the moment was the Captain, and she certainly couldn't be the culprit behind any such laughter. Straight-laced and formidable, the Felid rarely cracked a smile.

"Aye," he chuckled aloud. "Certainly not the Cap'n." And nodding his head at his own foolish thoughts, he returned to his duty, oblivious to the goings-on just yards away.


End file.
